User talk:ThePirateKing777
When you add users, the series should be in italics, not quotation marks. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:41, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Meta Omnipotence implies its greater then omnipotence. So its not a valid Also Called in any way. As no power can be greater then omnipotence by definition.SageM (talk) 02:39, October 7, 2019 (UTC)SageM Not really. Author Authority isn't any more or less real then omnipotence. Omnipotence will always be the greatest power on the site, their is no meta version of it. All the powers on the site are fully in the realm of fiction, even AA and Omni-Creator. So its impossible for them to be more real or more powerful. So it doesn't belong.SageM (talk) 03:06, October 7, 2019 (UTC)SageM When you add users, series should be in italics. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:15, October 8, 2019 (UTC) It doesn't erase fictional verses. It erases stories. As in the contents of books. It has absolutely no effect on the outside world or anything else. Its simple erasure. Nothing more and nothing less. Please stop adding it back. You apparently didn't even read the SCP wikia as it clearly says that it doesn't erase people, places or objects.SageM (talk) 21:18, October 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM No.SageM (talk) 21:51, October 8, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please stop changing the capabilities and definitions of the powers. You have been asked multiple times in the past to stop by various users, and yet you continue to do so. The powers are already defined properly about they can do, and they are in no way omnipotent. I am not sure why you have the crazy idea to make powers more powerful then they actually are, but I would like to ask you to stop. Thank you.SageM (talk) 06:50, October 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM Please stop trying to find limitations for powers that have been defined as having none. For those powers that have no limitations by default are never going to have any, now or in the future. And the wikia is cutting down on any new absolute/almighty/omnipotent powers due to the new change in management. So they really won't have limitations. I don't know how many more times I need to repeat whats already common knowledge. So please find something else to ask in the comments instead of trying to find weaknesses for powers that will never have any.SageM (talk) 22:43, October 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM please stop asking the same thing again and again. You were already given the answer, so i'm not sure why you keep asking the same thing. The answer isn't going to change, and your not going to get anymore from it, So find something else to talk about instead of a pointless discussion that will never have any other answer, because its not going to change regardless of your opinion on the matter.SageM (talk) 22:59, October 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM Actually you have asked the same questions before. maybe not on the same page, but overall for multiple different omnipotent powers. And the answer you have been given is always the same. Anyone can see that just by looking at the contributions section of your user page. So its not really a lie, as you have asked the same type of question many times before. While you might notice it, you have in fact done so before.SageM (talk) 03:22, October 18, 2019 (UTC)SageM I'm not badmouthing you. Its just something you keep doing when it comes to omnipotent powers on the wikia. You keep questioning about users and how they work and asking the same type of question again and again and again, even when given the answers on your talk page or the comments. Even when other users give you answers you still do so. So its hard to stay patient even when your given accurate answers, as you immediately ask the same question again. So when I ask you to try commenting on something else, I am speaking from experience. because you do ask the same question multiple times. The basic answer is thus. The powers are omnipotent, which means they can do anything. Asking for any other answer is pointless or meaningless overall.SageM (talk) 03:29, October 18, 2019 (UTC)SageM No. There is only one anti-god in Marvel, and that is Oblivion. The One Below All nothing more then a joke character, he isn't meant to be taken seriously and he was easily defeated by the Hulk. He also has nothing to do with creation or the One Above All. He was already removed multiple times before. As he doesn't fit the description of the power in the slightest. Oblivion is the only Anti-God that exists in Marvel Comics, and he always has been. As he existed even before the first multiverse (First Firmament) and will exist long after the last one. He is the primordial void and the nonexistence that preceded existence. the One Below All on the other hand had absolutely nothing to do with creation, and didn't even come into being until long after the multiverse was created. So he can't be the primordial void or an Anti-God. even the staff at marvel confirmed that he isn't anything special or important, and that he doesn't have an actual place in the cosmic hierachy.SageM (talk) 03:28, October 20, 2019 (UTC)SageM He faced natural disasters on occasion, eliminated an earthquake with his fists.~~User talk:Arquetion He has defeated Natural Disasters before, and not simply personified ones. Actual '''intangible/non-physical natural disasters. Point of fact, natural phenomena (such as disasters) cannot be destroyed, only delayed. As they will automatically reappear again once the conditions that caused them reform. Yujiro has actually caused those conditions to stop entirely. Which is not possible.~~User talk:Arquetion Defeating God is not the only thing that qualifies a user for Meta Combat. Its being able to defeat anything with combat. And Yujiro's strength is such that absolutely nobody knows if he has a limit. He has beaten everything on the planet, and not even the forces of nature can stop him as he can defeat and destroy them if he wished (and he has). So yes, he counts as a user.SageM (talk) 01:46, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM Considering that the SCP verse has 4 separate beings that could be considered as god/supreme being, its hard to say if the Scarlet King could be considered an Anti-God or not. He is a devil, that much I can agree with. but for anything beyond that I couldn't say for certain. Since he isn't a primordial void nor did he exist until after the birth of the Tree of Knowledge and the creation of the multiverse. There is another entity similar to the Scarlet King that's just as bad (and potentially even more destructive) as he is- Yaldabaoth. Its impossible to say who is worse though, as they are both capable of ending creation with their mere presence.SageM (talk) 04:47, October 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM Well, firstly, on top of the wikia, you will be able to see the no. of pages listed on the wikia (over 12,000). Just adjacent to it will be apage like symbol. Clicking that symbol allows you to add a new page. After that use the Page Creation and Details for the format of the page you want to create. Also, just in case what exactly is the power you have in mind? Can you give me a description?Nekron2 (talk) 15:07, October 27, 2019 (UTC) The power seems fine to me but I can't guarantee about other admins. So, give it try but remember it has chances of being deleted.Nekron2 (talk) 16:08, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Well, in the source (while in classic editor, you will be able to see both source and visual at the top of the page) just copy paste it from another page and make the required changes. For example open the page of meta transcendence, go to the source and just copy paste it to the source of your power and then simply edit itNekron2 (talk) 17:31, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Are you creating this page on a laptop or Desktop, if not then these problems can definitely happen. Try using a laptop or desktop to create powersNekron2 (talk) 19:09, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Then, it is a technical problem, try contacting community central. Nekron2 (talk) 19:17, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Already covered by existing powers. If your going to make a power, try and make something that isn't already on here.SageM (talk) 18:52, October 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM The power which you are talking about has already been covered by existing powers.Nekron2 (talk) 19:16, October 28, 2019 (UTC) No, Anu is not an uncaring god distant from creation. Anu is the monotheistic god of Elder Scrolls. Anu pulled himself and Padomay outside the verse in order to prevent their conflict from destroying creation. He created the elder scrolls verse and all that exists within it alongside Padomay (his antithesis). He is not an example of Cosmic Otherness, and in fact their is no user of cosmic otherness in Elder Scrolls. Your information is totally inaccurate.SageM (talk) 19:22, October 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also Anu does in fact care about Creation/the Aubris. I am not sure where your getting your info from, but your source isn't true.SageM (talk) 19:27, October 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Absolute condition is the first thing a user of eternal transcendence will gain along with nigh-omnipotence. It's just the user cannot lose '''ALL '''limitations which is what meta Transcendence is. Losing all limitations essentially erases you out of existence as limitations are what define you in the long run which is why complete usage of Meta Transcendence is actually harmful (see the limitation of meta transcendence).So, yeah, absolute condition being an application of eternal transcendence does make sense. Eternal evolution actually covers condition infinitum, so that can't be made. Nekron2 (talk) 06:41, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Eternal Transcendence Well, the powers of eternal evolution, superior adaptation and eternal transcendence can stay as different pages under the current rules but under the new changes, they can very well be redirected as a single page. You see, the main focus of the new changes is to reduce the no. of pages and rather make detailed pages. So, yeah the three powers might be merged in future, I am not saying that they absolutely will be merged (I would prefer them as separate pages too as they are completely different concepts) but there is a possibility as we don't quite know what exactly the changes will be. Also, even if the pages are merged, you don't need to worry about it as the concept itself will not be lost on merging the pages. The concept of eternal transcendence will still stay but in a much more efficient way Nekron2 (talk) 04:27, October 30, 2019 (UTC) I would also request you to remove your message from Alissa's talk page and not post that message in any bureaucrat's talk page as the discussion regarding the new changes haven't even started and no pages are being deleted right now. Nekron2 (talk) 04:40, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Well, you just need to go to her talk page and click the "edit" option. After that just select your own message and just press delete (or click the right mouse button and cut it). Remember, you can edit your own messages on other peoples talk pages but removing or editing someone else's message is strictly prohibited (even for admins).Nekron2 (talk) 18:33, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Sorry but that's basically authority manipulation. So,no.Nekron2 (talk) 08:55, November 11, 2019 (UTC) RE: There's no war: Yes, there is. Repeatedly undoing and redoing the same edit is an edit war. I don't care who'se right, talk it out and find an agreement before redoing that edit. Timjer (talk) 20:47, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :...A lack of reply is not permission, you know. Life doesn't work that way. Personally, I don't know anything about that example, so I would say it's up to SageM to decide, as he disagreed to begin with. But since he still hasn't answered yet, I suppose you're free to add it with my permission. Timjer (talk) 21:05, November 12, 2019 (UTC) If an admin says no to something, it doesn't mean you can add it back as if nothing happened. I shouldn't have to reply again, given that I already said he doesn't have the power. Because he doesn't. And even the SCP wikia confirms as such. All he did was simple erasure, and even that wasn't complete as there were still records and memories of the events. True ultimate erasure is a step above that, its beyond recovery. Even by the gods or other higher powers. Nothing remains of the target, even the origin and memory of it. All levels of the target are erased from existence. Its the most focused form of Nonexistence for a very good reason.SageM (talk) 21:22, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM To put in perspective for you to understand- Ultimate Erasure is essentially the equivalent of a Reality Dreamer waking up, an annihilation so through that nothing points to or shows that the target ever existed in any form or on any level. Why do you think '''Goner is one of the also called? Its a sub-power of Omnipotence and the focused form of Nonexistence for a very good reason. Compare GOLB's erasure of Margles from Adventure time, or The Godhead's Zero-Sum to what 3812 did. You can see a huge difference in the expression and level of the erasure. As it was wiped out from everywhere and everywhen, even outside of reality itself. Now tell me, did 3812 ever do anything like that? Did he ever erase anything on a different level of Narrative or Higher dimension? No. He didn't. He did a lousy job of erasing an island off the coast of California, he briefly blinked Mongolia out of existence for about 3 days. And the so called final entry? Yeah, all those locations still exist as SCPs. Even the highlighted Addendum shows that all the information in the file was recovered multiple times before the technician gave up trying. So were is this ultimate erasure you claim he performed? Because I am not seeing anything like what the other users have accomplished. To me, it just looks like simple destruction or event negation.SageM (talk) 21:56, November 12, 2019 (UTC)SageM Morningstar was the one that made the original edit, and he clarified the reason why Satan is a user. So please leave it alone, as I don't want to have to lock the page again because of this argument.SageM (talk) 06:10, November 14, 2019 (UTC)SageM It doesn't fit either of those powers. It power is nothing more then a poor mans version of Gold Experience Requiem from JoJos Bizarre Adventure. Flawless Indestructibility is way beyond anything in the SCP Foundation, as its an omnipotent level power and limited only to those who are truly without any weaknesses. As for Absolute Invulnerability, it doesn't demonstrate anything that shows it has even that and the story doesn't offer any backstory to imply it either. So the answer is no to both.SageM (talk) 04:20, November 16, 2019 (UTC)SageM Well, not necessarily, 3812 has schizophrenia but that's not related to the power besides, he overcame his mental problems at the end of the article, so, I don't think that's a valid limitation. I will say that the two limitations seem to be the only possible limitations for the power at present.Nekron2 (talk) 18:50, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Pralaya isn't really an anti-god. She is just the embodiment of nonexistence. The anti-god of DC comics is The Great Evil Beast/The Original Darkness, as it is the polar opposite to the presence and the destroyer while the Presence is the creator. Just because something is the primordial void doesn't automatically make the user an anti-god. Oblivion is the Anti-God because that literally how he is defined in Marvel (by Eternity himself no less). Pralaya isn't defined as a Anti-God at any point in the series. She is just the void from which everything springs.SageM (talk) 18:34, November 22, 2019 (UTC)SageM Forgiveness but I wasn't trying to make them weaker to fit my personal understanding, I was trying to organize the concept as best I could to try and make sense of it for everyone, and the point of putting the infinitum abilities if Absolute Condition already covers all of them ? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 20:52, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Very well, but I think your better of adding FT to associations, plus I made a resent update to at least organize the abilities together I hope it helps, good luck to you Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 21:34, November 23, 2019 (UTC) That's easy because a cosmic has to do with perpetual defiance of all existence as an ungodly eldritch/alien cosmic being and Eternal Transcendence does rise above existence it doesn't necessarily defy it the way CO would, and CO is more a product of Self Origin Manipulation the same way Monotheistic Deities and Anti-Gods while Eternal Transcendence Transends origins instead. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) 21:51, November 23, 2019 (UTC) I think we have something like that already, I don't remember which power exactly though.Nekron2 (talk) 18:18, December 1, 2019 (UTC)